(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a heat dissipating device for LED light-emitting module, and more particularly provides an LED light-emitting module that effectively increases heat dissipation efficiency.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A typical example of an LED light-emitting module of prior art is disclosed in Taiwan patent number M297441, entitled “LED projection light source module”, long term use of which leads to the appearance of the following defects:
1. Because the LED unit is in contact coordination within the holding space of the main body, thus, it is impossible for gaps not to appear in the interface between the two component members. For example, pores, machining tool marks and flatness leveling can be seen in the connecting contact surfaces when microscopically inspected. Hence, heat conduction efficiency of the LED unit to the main body is poor.
2. Because the main body is extruded and embedded within the through hole defined center of the heat dissipating unit, thus, the extrusion contact of the main body makes it difficult for the peripheral surface of the main body to be in complete linear contact with the contact surface of the heat dissipating unit, resulting in the production of microscopic pores, machining tool marks and flatness leveling on the peripheral surface of the main body, which cause the main body to be unable to effectively transmit heat to the fins. Moreover, if there is an inaccuracy in linear cross section of the fins in the through hole of the main body, for example, if only one of the fins is askew, then the linear cross section is unable to make effective contact with the peripheral surface of the main body, and efficiency of heat conduction is greatly affected.
3. Because the outer surface of the heat dissipating unit assembled from the plurality of radially arranged fins lacks any fixing device, thus, the entire assembly of fins is easily deformed if the heat dissipating unit is subjected to impact (such as falling to the ground), which can further cause a loose fit between the peripheral surface of the main body and linear cross section of a portion of the fins, leading to ineffective heat conduction.
4. When the LED unit is emitting light, there is no control of the transmission of light waves therefrom, and it is difficult for a designer to control lighting of the area being illuminated. For example, if it has been requested to provide focused light beams or dispersed light for an illuminated place, the LED unit does not provide for effective control of the emitted light.
In light of the aforementioned defects of prior art, subject of the present invention is to improve heat dissipation efficiency and heat dissipation stability of a LED light-emitting module.